Lost, found and lost again
by Noxces
Summary: Following an O.C., Nightblade is adopted bij decepticons. She can't remember much of her past anymore, knows nothing about the war which is going on and she isn't allowed outside her carriers quarters. When her carriers find out she has been sneaking out to meet a friend everything changes. Is her friend an Autobot, or Decepticon, Nightblade sees no danger though her carriers do.
1. Chapter 1 First problems, Nightblade

**Author's note: Heey, my first story, never wrote one before. Sooo... I'd like to read some reviews. "hint, hint" and most importantly: ENJOY! ;P**

**First problems, Nightblade.**

Damn, Thundercracker was right; the Decepticons were searching all over the place for energon crystals. She heard him complain about how much work they had to do and how hard it was to get past those energon search sites.

She had sneaked out again to meet Nova-shock, last time she had given him those energon crystals she found.

She knew that story about his family being poor and all wasn't true, but there must have been some sort of truth in it since he was out, looking for energon. After all that was the reason he was there and probably the main reason that they'd met.

But for now she had other things to worry about, the Decepticons were looking for energon in a neutral territory, so they shot everything that even moved without recognition.

Her goal; get passed the Decepticon soldiers and get to the meeting spot without being seen nor followed.

She already passed a few soldiers on her way, now she needed to get passed an open plain and she had reached her goal. There was only one problem; the open plain was filled with Decepticon soldiers and since the plain was so open, she would easily be spotted.

She needed a distraction, something big enough to distract the soldiers but not so big that it would scare her friend, Nova-shock, off.

Luckily she carried a shield that would keep her signal off the energon scanners. Then she realized that this might be the solution to her problem; she needed to create an energon signal that would lead all the soldiers to run straight to it so she could pass. She cut one of her energon fuel lines open, caught some energon in one of her servo's until it was filled enough to be seen by the Decepticon scanners. With her other servo she was able to place a metal ring around her leg, so the energon stopped leaking out of it.

Next problem; she had to place the energon somewhere far enough from her so she could pass without being seen. Although she was able to hide her energon sample from the scanners, as soon as she stepped five mechanometers away from her energon sample, the energon sample would be seen by every scanner on the plain.

Well if she was fast enough she wouldn't even be seen by the soldiers. But if they did saw her, they might realize the energon they had detected was a distraction and they'd come after her. Although, even if they saw her, they could think she just wanted to take the energon for herself, than as she would take off, they'd focus on the energon detected.

So two out of three possibilities would end positive for her, why not try it out.

She got to the other side of the open plain, buried the energon sample in an extremely deep hole and then carefully but quickly took off. Just as she ran for barely five nanokliks, she heard the scanners on the plain respond with a loud beeping. All Decepticon soldiers ran straight towards the energon sample as only a few of them spotted her taking off in a hurry. They opened fire and she ran through an air filled with energy shot's and charging sounds. As she ran, she thought she had seen a familiar face among the soldiers, but since she was running for her life she wouldn't spend too much attention to it.

Then she suddenly felt a horrible aching coming from her right piston; she had been hit. Luckily the Decepticons didn't notice the fact that they'd hit her, and focused on their detected energon again.

She investigated her wound in a quick look at it, and confirmed that she would live. She slowly stood up since she had fallen to her knees after she had disappeared from the sight of the Decepticon soldiers.

Nova-shock wasn't there yet but she heard some noise from behind a pile of rocks and suggested that it might be Nova-shock on his way. Since this was quite unusual for Nova-shock as he had a talent of being silent which was rather strange for a mech that big, she carefully called out his name; _Nova…_ no answer, _is that you.. Nova-shock..?_

Still no response, then suddenly two large mechs came out from behind the pile of rocks. They were large indeed, but Nova-shock was at least one and a half times their size.

The mechs were storming straight at her and as they came closer she recognized both of them when the moonlight caught their faces.

The one who was taking the lead, yelled at her; _Nightblade! What is going on? Why are you here and what in Primus' name happened to you?!_ That last question said with a shocked expression on his face and his voice as if the mech was horrified. He had seen her injury and looked at it with great concern.

The other mech didn't say much but she knew he too was shocked to see her like this, HERE.

She started her explanation as these two mechs were in fact her carriers and she would get into big trouble for even being out.

_Huh Thundercracker, Skywarp, w-what are you doing here..? I uuhm..._

Thundercracker cut her off as she was trying to come up with a subterfuge to make this look less bad than it actually was.

_We thought we had seen you on a neutral plain where you were running for your LIFE because you were getting shot at by Decepticon soldiers. But we thought; no, that's not possible our little femme is safe and sound in our personal quarters. To make sure of that we followed the femme that was supposed to be someone else but instead we found our little Nightblade running around like a sitting duck..! Now what in Primus' name are you doing out here all by yourself?! And who is that Nova-shot you were asking for?!_

_Thundercracker will you calm down, can't you see the little femme is hurt and needs to be taken care of..? _Skywarp tried to calm his mate down.

The mech now turned to Nightblade; _Are you alright my dear, will you tell us what happened and who that Nova-shot is? _He asked with a kind and calm voice.

Nightblade answered softly and began with correcting her friend's name. _His name is Nova-SHOCK._

Thundercracker interrupted her again; _Is he the one who forced you trough all of this, is he the reason that you're here all by yourself?!_

Nightblade answered with a strong and a little raised voice; _He is not forcing me into anything, he is a friend of mine and I got here all on my own without the help of anyone else!_

Skywarp noticed his mate stressing up again and before his mate could say anything more, quickly said to his little femme; _We will talk about this later, Nightblade are you fit enough to get back to the base on your own?_

Nightblade responded with a snobby voice more aimed at Thundercracker than Skywarp; _I'm fine._

After that Skywarp argued with Thundercracker for a while that she shouldn't go home on her own and that it was too dangerous, but was eventually able to convince Thundercracker of letting her go. Of course she realized that Nova-shock hadn't arrived yet, he was probably hiding since he was never late. Somehow she had to tell him she had to leave without alarming Skywarp or Thundercracker. So she went to stand somewhere where she was sure he was able to see her and then removed her servo away from her wound so he saw she was injured. She hoped that would be enough for him to realize Skywarp en mostly Thundercracker wouldn't let her get out again anytime soon.

Base, Nightblade's home

She had gotten home by herself after Thundercracker had talked to one of the Decepticon overseers and convinced him of letting her cross the open plain she had passed so recklessly before. Both her carriers had to continue their work at the energon search so they wouldn't get home anytime soon. Now she realized that both her carriers were Decepticon soldiers and that they were involved in the war that was going on.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were great carriers, but, of course, they weren't her biological carriers. She didn't remember much from before Thundercracker and Skywarp and she didn't know much about the war either. All she knew about the war was that there was one, and then Nova-shock had told her about two factions; Autobots and Decepticons. But that was all he wanted to tell her, and that, he even told her by accident. He thought it would be better if someone closer to her, would tell her the rest of it.

Her carriers were involved in the war; she knew that, they had told her. But it was their choice to keep her away from every horrible thing that involved war. All they had told her was that they were part of one of the factions – they wouldn't even use names – and that both were high ranked in that faction. And that's all they would let her know.

Now she knew they were Decepticons, although she still hadn't got a clue of what the Decepticons were fighting for.


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

**Author's note: hi, new chapter, mainly flashbacks but necessary for the rest of the story. And again, I'd really like to read some reviews. Please enjoy!**

**Memories.**

Because her carriers did not want her involved in the war, they had locked her away in their personal quarters. She wasn't allowed to get out and everything she needed would be provided by either one of her carriers or a befriended medic; Hook. Although her carriers had never told her, and neither had Hook, but somehow she knew, no one at the base knew of her existence and they didn't want anyone to. Only Hook knew she existed, how he found out about her? When Thundercracker and Skywarp found her, they had taken her to see Hook, yes, it was just that simple.

Her past, she didn't remembered much of it, not even her biological carriers. All she could remember?

"_Tired, a cave, need for energon refueling, but mostly tired. She remembered that for some reason she couldn't fall into recharge; that it was too dangerous to fall into recharge. Then there were voices, low, soft and dimmed. The voices came closer and she remembered she had to run, she couldn't let anyone find her, there was too big of a risk to remain were she had crawled up."_

She couldn't remember though why she was so afraid, what was the risk she was worried about and why had she been so afraid of what would happen to her if someone found her.

"_A large mech was leaning over her, again the fear, followed by darkness. She was whether unconscious or she had fallen into recharge after all. The next thing what happened; she woke up in some sort of temporarily kind of shack, three big mechs leaning over her."_

Now she would identify the mechs as Thundercracker, Skywarp and Hook.

"_One of them seemed to be a medic and had checked her over. Before she had opened her optics, she heard him saying that everything seemed alright and all she needed was a little refueling and a long time in recharge. When she had opened her optics, all mechs immediately responded and stared down at her. She tried to get up, but two of the three mechs prevented her from doing so by placing a servo on one of her shoulderplates so she had both her shoulderplates covered."_

After that, everything went pretty fast. Thundercracker and his mate Skywarp felt pity for her, and for some strange reason they took care of her and hid her so no one else besides them and Hook knew she was there. Of course they'd asked her many times were she came from and how she ended up in that mineshaft – the cave she thought she rested in, turned out to be a mineshaft – but she just couldn't remember. In time she came to see Thundercracker and Skywarp as some sort of carriers and they too came to see her as their own daughter. And slowly but steady their relationship grew stronger as they spend more time together. Hook became some sort of funny uncle and visited every now and then. And when she needed any medical help, Hook was the one her carriers called for. And at the start Hook was also the one who was kind of babysitting when Thundercracker and Skywarp had to work. During the time Hook and she spend time together, he taught her everything about energon crystals. So she knew her fuel.

When they'd found her she was a mere youngling and had just passed the age of being able to transform. So it wasn't that odd that she didn't remember much, as Hook had told her, sparklings and younglings often pushed away their memory's if they were too horrible for them to remember. It wasn't her fault really. She had just been too young to handle what had happened to her, whatever that may be.

She had often searched for her past, but it didn't help much. She had asked Thundercracker, Skywarp and even Hook to tell her everything they could remember about the night that they had found her. All she got to know was that she had fought to avoid being found and taken.

"_Thundercracker and Skywarp were pointed as guard again over the camp. They'd walk round the camp in search of something or someone who didn't belong there and could be a threat to the camp."_

Yes, they even explained that.

"_Then they saw a giant mineshaft, since this indeed could be a threat to the camp they entered it. Still discussing Skywarp's color scheme and whether or not he should change it, as Thundercracker liked it just the way it was. Then they saw something, a silhouette of some sort, they encountered it. As soon as the silhouette figure saw them approaching, it got up and started taking off. The Decepticons thought it might have been an enemy so they chased it trough the mineshaft._

_They ran after it, Thundercracker up front, and then Skywarp suddenly yelled something Thundercracker couldn't hear. Next thing they knew; the ground underneath them started to collapse and as a result of that, the walls came down as well and so did the ceiling. They saw the silhouette fall in the gap that had arisen in front of them. Thundercracker quickly jumped towards the silhouette and prevented the person from falling down into the gap. As Thundercracker slung the body over his shoulderplate, he ran away from the gap which was still expanding. When the three of them got out of the mineshaft, Thundercracker put the body down."_

At that point, the Decepticons only thought about interrogating the so called enemy. Like; beat the truth out of him without mercy.

"_It was a young femme and she wasn't wearing any insignia that would show of which faction she was. She was unconscious but still alive; they were able to feel her spark beat."_

And that's where the pity came in.

"_They brought her to the camp, everyone was still sound asleep. They first went to see Hook, the camp's medic. They softly entered his collapsible field hospital, put the young femme on one of the operation table's and woke Hook. Hook, a little surprised, got up and checked over the young femme as these two higher ranked mechs had asked. After the discussion they had had over how to handle this situation, Hook was able to conclude that the young femme was fine."_

The three of them had come to the conclusion that the femme wasn't send to spy on them. She was more like a victim. Besides she was way too young to be a spy for their enemy.

"_When the young femme woke up, they asked her everything that seemed important at the time, but she couldn't remember a thing, not even her own name. They knew if they would bring her to their leader, she would get killed, raped or used as a slave." _

Nice to know what would have happened to her if Thundercracker and Skywarp weren't there, right.

"_So they decided to take her with them in secrecy, no one was allowed to know anything about her. After all she couldn't go back where she came from, even if she knew where that was, she ended up alone in a mineshaft."_

She had realized Thundercracker had saved her life and that would have probably been the reason why she trusted them in the first place.

And that's all she knew about her past, nothing more nothing less, just facts.

When, after many stellar cycles, she still couldn't find anything about her past, she gave up and focused on the future.


End file.
